Los Juegos Del Hambre: Quartell Quell
by VikiHungergame1
Summary: Es el tercer Quartell Quell, los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre. Peeta y Haymitch son los mentores del Distrito 12. Este año se enviaran tres tributos a la arena; un joven, una joven, y alguien más elegido al azar. Solo hay un vencedor, ¿afectaría las probabilidades estar sentimentalmente involucrada con tu mentor? Peeta/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1_Los tres tributos del distrito minero...

Es el tercer vasallaje, los septuagésimos quintos Juegos Anuales Del Hambre, para

este año se ha decretado, que se enviarán a la arena a tres tributos por distrito en lugar

de dos, un hombre, una mujer, y alguien mas que será elegido al azar. Tres urnas, una

para los varones, otras para las mujeres, y la tercera y última urna contenía mezclados

los nombres de amos sexos, cualquiera podía salir, nadie respirará tranquilo hasta que

se elija al tercer tributo, había tantas posibilidades de que sea hombre como de que

sea era mujer.

Es la quinta cosecha para Katniss Everdeen, de diecisiete años, su hermana no había

sido elegida el año anterior, cuando colocó su nombre en la urna por primera vez, eso

fue un alivio para Katniss, pero el miedo vuelve este año, con la segunda cosecha de

Prim.

El año anterior fueron Shay Sanders, una chica de dieciocho años, que no pasó del

baño de sangre del primer día, del lado comerciante del distrito 12, hija de los dueños

de la tienda de telas, y Peeta Mellark, también del lado comerciante, hijo menor del

panadero.

Peeta volvió con vida, después de una larga y horrible lucha en la que salió

victorioso, lo cual alegró y alivió a Katniss, quien quedo confundida por como se

sentía con respecto al chico que le dio esperanza con dos hogazas de pan en las

puertas de la muerte.

Katniss espera a que el aburrido vídeo sobre los días oscuros termine, cuando su

mirada se posa en una azul intensa que la observa desde el escenario, es Peeta. Seis

meses después de la victoria del chico del pan, Katniss, gracias a Prim, quien la

molestó hasta que casi la mata (muy raro en Katniss respecto a Prim), se dio cuenta

de que en realidad estaba enamorada de ese joven vencedor.

Sus miradas no se desprenden del otro, sienten que nada más existe, salen de su

mundo, con un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la aguda, molesta y demasiado alegre

voz de Effie Trinket.

_Y ahora, es tiempo de elegir, a tres valientes jóvenes, hombre y mujer... para el

honor... de representar al distrito doce, en los septuagésimos quintos Juegos Anuales

Del Hambre...Ahora, primero las damas, igual que siempre.

Effie Trinket con su horrendo vestuario y cabello amarillo chillón se acerca a la urna

de las chicas, toma un papel al azar y vuelve a acercarse al micrófono, nadie respira

excepto ella.

Con un feliz suspiro anuncia:

_Torian Masolini.

Una chica de quince años, pelirroja, se acerca llorando al escenario, sube temblando

de pies a cabeza, y se posiciona en el frente. Katniss se da cuenta de que es una chica

del lado comerciante, su padre es el zapatero del distrito.

_Un aplauso para nuestro tributo._dice Effie entusiasmada.

Las personas aplauden débilmente. Grandes pantallas enfocan a la chica mientras ella

no se molesta en ocultar su llanto.

_Ahora... para el varón._Trinket se acerca a la urna y vuelve con otro papel, que

parece inofensivo, pero es la condena para la persona cuyo nombre está escrito allí.

_Javier Sanderson.

Un chico de diecisiete de La Veta, el lado pobre del Distrito se acerca con miedo en el

rostro pero paso firme al escenario, él es alto, casi tanto como Gale,que observa desde

afuera por las grandes pantallas, el se había salvado de ser elegido, tenía diecinueve

años, pero ahora debe trabajar en las minas, el único lugar que aterra a Katniss.

Effie recibe con igual entusiasmo al segundo tributo, pidiendo un aplauso para Javier

también, y recibiendo el mismo vago resultado que con Torian, Effie se resigna a que

a esa gente no les importaba los juegos, claro que les importaba, cada año veían partir

a dos niños que todos vieron crecer, florecer, los ven partir para ser cruelmente

asesinados en un sangriento juego, que el Capitolio considera la más entretenida

celebración.

Effie se dirige a la tercera urna, todos, hombres mujeres, niños y niñas que no tienen

edad para participar en la cosecha se tensan, esperando saber quien será él o la última

tributo del distrito del carbón. Effie saca una papel, una condena mas, la última por

ese año y se acerca de nuevo al micrófono.

Katniss y Peeta piensan lo mismo:

Que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Que no sea ella, que no sea ella.

Pero la suerte no quiere apoyarlos ese día.

Con su característica alegría y acento afetado del Capitolio, Effie toma un profundo

respiro y anuncia al último condenado:

_Katniss Everdeen.

Todo queda en silencio, no se escucha nada.

_¿Donde estas, querida?_pregunta el verdugo Trinket_Sube linda.

Katniss, controla su expresión de pánico, la cambia por una máscara de aburrimiento,

se acomoda el vestido, toca ligeramente su peinado para confirmar que no se ha

desecho y lentamente, aburrida y con un poco de pereza, se acerca al escenario y sube

a este, llega junto a Effie, y antes de que ella pueda decir algo, varias cosas pasan a la

vez: la gente en toda la plaza, incluso los tributos a su izquierda y derecha (ella está

en el medio), se llevan los tres dedos del medio de la mano izquierda a sus labios y

los elevan en dirección a Katniss, y aunque ella no pueda verlos dado que está de

espaldas, Peeta Mellark, y un sorprendentemente medio sobrio Haymitch Abernathy

acompañan el gesto, Haymitch había visto muchas veces a Katniss junto con Gale en

en Quemador, haciendo trueques para sostener a sus familias, la chica le inspira

respeto y admiración, ya que la había visto numerosas veces en el mercado oscuro del

distrito desde que tenía doce, le impresiona como a tan corta edad, sacó a su familia

adelante sola, y se jura internamente, sacarla con vida cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras todos levantan las manos hacia Katniss, Primrose, de trece años, corre

llorando y gritando desesperadamente hacia su hermana, siendo detenida y sacada de

la plaza por dos agentes de la paz, mientras grita que le devuelvan a su hermana.

Fuera de la plaza, Gale, intenta entrar, para sacar a Katniss, llevarla al bosque y no

volver, él también es detenido por dos agentes de la paz.

La señora Everdeen, llora desconsolada sobre el hombro de Hazelle, la madre de

Gale, su hija mayor, la que tuvo que sostener a su familia todos esos años, la que le

inspiro a seguir adelante después de la muerte de su esposo, tal vez nunca volvería a

ser la misma,la señora Everdeen sabe que Katniss tiene grandes posibilidades de

ganar, hasta podría ganarle a los profesionales, pero ningún vencedor termina bien

después de la Arena, por ejemplo algunos del distrito 6 terminaron en el horrible

camino sin retorno de las drogas, la pobre Annie Cresta del distrito 4 tiene traumas

psicológicos, Wiress del distrito 3 nunca puede terminar una simple frase sin que los

recuerdos vuelvan a ella, Haymitch bebe como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta

quedarse dormido, con un cuchillo en mano, Chaff del distrito 11 también se había

ido por mal comino. Cuando Katniss ganara, porque la señora Everdeen en su interior

sabe que ganará, ¿qué le sucedería?. No quiere saberlo. Mientras Hazelle la consuela

también un silencioso mar de lágrimas caen de sus ojos, la castaña que estaba en el

escenario es como una hija más para ella.

En la plaza Magde Undersee, solloza tan audiblemente, que todos los presentes

pueden escucharla, Katniss era su única amiga, y tal vez la perdería.

En el escenario el alcalde Undersee, aguanta las lágrimas por la valiente joven

delante de él, que no solo aprecia por sacar adelante a su familia ella sola con doce

años, sino también porque es la única amiga que su hija había tenido en toda su vida.

Peeta no llora, solo tiene el ceño fruncido, maquinando en su cerebro mil y una

formas de salvar a Katniss, por más sorprendente que sea el que halla tnatas.

Effie Trinket decide que es mejor terminar todo rápido antes de que se descontrole.

_Bueno, que esperan, salúdense.

Da un paso hacía atrás y los tributos se saludan indiferentes, tratando de no llorar.

Effie vuelve a acercarse al micrófono para decir algo que no repetirá hasta dentro de

un año.

_¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre!. Y que la suerte... este siempre de su lado.

Se retira al edificio de justicia junto con los últimos tres tributos seleccionados para

los juegos, que son escoltados hasta una habitación, cada uno por separado, para que

puedan despedirse de sus respectivas familias y amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_Despedidas..._

Las manos de Katniss Everdeen están tensas, apoyadas sobre el marco de la ventana

de la habitación del Edificio de Justicia donde se despedirá de sus seres queridos.

Suelta un bufido y camina hacía uno de los sillones de terciopelo color bordo de la

habitación y se sienta. Su ceño está fruncido, su mente intenta maquinar distintas maneras en las que pueda salir con vida de esto, pero no tiene éxito. Suspira, resignándose a su inminente muerte y en ese instante la puerta se abre, Katniss mira en dirección a esta y ve a un agente de la paz.

_Cinco minutos_.dice antes de salir dejando entrar a Prim y a la señora Everdeen, ambas bañadas en lágrimas.

Primrose, se lanza al regazo de su hermana mayor, quien la cuidó como una madre

desde que ella tenía siete años, Katniss casi doce y su padre había muerto en una explosión de las minas.

Katniss abraza brevemente a Prim y luego con delicadeza la aparta, toma entre sus manos de cazadora su delicado rostro y dice:

_Escucha, Prim, vas a estar bien,¿si?.Gale se asegurará de que no pases hambre, y por lo que más quieras no pidas teselas, no quiero que te den comida extra, no quiero que tu nombre entre más veces de las obligatorias.

Prim suelta un pequeño sollozo.

_Trata de ganar, yo se que puedes._le dice hipando.

_Si, tal vez lo logre. _Katniss intenta sonreír a su hermana, intentando ocultar su propio terror

_Y eres cazadora, una sobreviviente real.

_Exacto.

Katniss besa la frente de su hermana, se levanta y se acerca a su madre.

_No puedes volver a irte._le dice en tono duro.

_No lo haré_susurra la señora Everdeen con la voz rota y más lágrimas cayendo

por su pálido rostro, que contrasta con el aceitunado de su primogénita.

_No, no lo harás...Ella solo te va a tener a ti, no importa lo que sientas, debes

apoyarla, ¿entendiste?. No hagas lo mismo de nuevo, por una vez, en tu maldita vida, hazte cargo de la situación y pon tus sentimientos en último lugar.

La señora Everdeen asiente en silencio observando con adoración como su hija se

parece tanto a su difunto esposo.

_No llores. No_le dice Katniss a su madre atrayéndola a el primer

abrazo después de poco más de cuatro años. Se abrazan con incomodidad en silencio hasta que el

mismo agente de la paz vuelva a entrar.

_Se acabó el tiempo_. Dice, con voz vacía.

Primrose, se aferra a su hermana.

_NO, NO, NO_grita desesperada cuando la jalan lejos de lo más cercano a una

madre que tuvo por más de cuatro años.

_Tranquila Prim, tranquila_le dice Katniss mientras el agente de la paz la levanta

del suelo donde se había tirado en un inútil intento de que no la alejen de su hermana.

_NO, NO_sigue gritando cuando la están sacando.

_Te prometo ganar_dice Katniss, antes de que la puerta se cierre bruscamente

separándola, quizá para siempre de lo que le queda de familia, que nunca fue mucho.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, y Magde Undersee, la hija del alcalde, entra con los ojos

rojos, y el discreto maquillaje que traía para la ocasión corrido.

_Quiero darte algo_le dice a Katniss, después de que para sorpresa de la tributo la

abrazara. Se quita un pin de oro de su vestido y lo extiende hacia Katniss_Ten. Mi tía participo en el segundo vasallaje, y tenía esto, creo,.. no, estoy

completamente segura de que ahora debes usarlo tu. Te pertenece.

Madge coloca en el vestido azul de Katniss la insignia con un sinsajo

rodeado por un círculo.

No dice nada, solo vuelve a abrazarla, hasta ahora no se da cuenta de que

Madge es su amiga.

_Gracias_susurra en el oído de la rubia.

El mismo agente de la paz entra una vez más, y Magde sale de la habitación a paso

firme.

Los siguientes en entrar son los Hathwore, excepto Gale. Vicky, Rory y Posy abrazan

a Katniss a la vez, mojando con sus lágrimas la falda del vestido, Katniss como puede

los abraza a los tres, antes de que se separen para que Hazelle pueda abrazar

delicadamente a Katniss.

_Fuiste como una hija para mi._susurra en el oído de la mejor amiga de su hijo

mayor.

Katniss nota que dijo fuiste no eres, como si la señora Hathwore no creyera que ella

volvería con vida.

Con eso la madre y hermanos de Gale salen por la puerta.

_Eso fue rápido__piensa.

Él siguiente en entrar para

su sorpresa es el señor Mellark, el padre de Peeta.

El hombre, con algunas pocas canas en su rubio cabello delatando su ligera vejez,

abraza torpemente a la hija mayor de la mujer que amó y ama.

_Fui a la panadería por esto y volví aquí._Le entrega una pequeña caja con unos deliciosos pastelillos, con glaseado de hermosas flores verde y azul, Katniss

nunca en su vida ha probado un pastelillo, se le hace agua la boca, y está tentada de

probarlos ahí mismo pero piensa que lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

_Gracias, no debió molestarse.

_Ni lo menciones, es de toda la familia, ellos no pudieron venir a despedirse de ti

porque tenían que quedarse a atender y cocinar en la panadería, pero te desean la

mejor de las suertes, y si tuviéramos los recursos suficientes, apostaríamos por ti.

Katniss apenas se contiene de llorar, no solo por lo que el padre de Peeta dice sino

también porque se siente mal, ella sabe lo caros que eran esos pastelillos, y que perjudicaba

a la familia, ya que era dinero e ingredientes perdidos.

_Y-yo...se-señor Mellark, yo no puedo aceptar esto, debe perjudicarlo mucho perder

todo el dinero que ganaría vendiéndolos..._Pero la versión medio vieja de Peeta no

la deja continuar.

_Tonterías, no es como si se vendieran muchas, además, gracias a Peeta todo es más

sencillo, aunque traté de convencer al muchacho de que no debía ayudarnos, el muy

terco no me escucho, pero de haberlo hecho, no sería Mellark.

El agente de la paz entra una vez más, el señor Mellark da un último abrazo a

Katniss, quien se siente como cuando estaba en los brazos de su padre, cuando está en

el marco de la puerta se voltea.

_Me aseguraré de que tu hermana y tu madre no pasen hambre, aunque estoy seguro

de que volverás, no quiero que te preocupes. Mi hijo no dejará que pierdas.

Y sale por la puerta dejando a Katniss en deuda una vez mas, cosa que ella odiaba era

deberle a los demás, pero aun así siente cariño por ese hombre rubio de ojos azul

profundo quien resulta ser padre de la persona de la cual, aunque sea imposible de

creer, Katniss se había enamorado.

El siguiente en entrar es el alcalde Undersee, quien sigue aguantando las lágrimas,

agradece a Katniss por ser amiga de su adorada hija, le desea la mejor de las suertes,

y sale antes de que el agente de la paz vuelva a entrar.

El último en entrar es Gale, quien de inmediato abraza a su mejor amiga con instinto

protector. La suelta rápidamente para darle unos consejos para la arena antes de que

el tiempo se le acabé y un agente de la paz lo saque.

_Escucha Katniss, debes asegurarte de tener agua y racionarla bien, te sera sencillo

conseguir un cuchillo y eres buena usándolo, pero necesitaras un arco...

_No siempre los hay_.le recuerda Katniss, serena.

_Puedes hacer uno, además sabes cazar.

_Animales_.le recuerda otra vez Katniss.

_Es lo mismo Catnip_le dice Gale con tristeza.

_Son treinta y cinco sin contarme Gale, y solo uno puede ganar, solo uno saldrá con vida._replica

demostrando lo asustada que en verdad está.

_Y esas seras tú_dice Gale convencido.

_Se acabó el tiempo_dice el mismo agente de la paz entrando.

Katniss abraza a Gale, y él le corresponde.

_Cuidalas bien Gale, que no pasen hambre.

_Lo prometo.

Gale Hathwore es empujado hacia la puerta y está se cierra con un brusco movimiento.

Katniss vuelve a suspirar, se voltea a la ventana y observa con la mirada perdida el bosque que se ve más allá de los límites del Distrito, ese lugar que es como un segundo hogar, o tal vez, su único hogar. Se pregunta que diría su padre de estar ahí.

Luego de unos diez minutos la puerta se abre una vez más y una alegre Effie Trinket

entra.

_Hola Katniss, es un placer, soy Effie Trinket, tu acompañante y la de los otros

tributos del distrito._dice abrazando efusivaménte a la mayor de las Everdeen.

_También es un placer, y supongo que no debo presentarme_Katniss odia a la

gente del Capitolio por ver los juegos como una diversión, pero Effie le parece, no

solo un poco amable, sino también ignorante y estúpida por lo que no puede evitar ser

amable con ella, y pensar que si alguien la atacara algún día, la defendería como

siempre ella defendió a los más débiles.

Effie ríe ante el comentario de Katniss.

_¿Tienes todos tus pertenencias?_

_La mujer es definitivamente una completa estúpida.__piensa Katniss pero sonríe.

_No traje nada_le dice a Effie como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de seis

años que uno mas uno es dos no cinco, pero Effie no se da cuenta (gracias a su

idiotez) del tono de Katniss, en su lugar sonríe como el gato de Alicia En El País De

Las Maravillas, y aplaude.

_Toda una descerebrada___piensa de nuevo Katniss.

_Excelente,_canturrea Trinket_en ese caso ya nos vamos.

Toma a la chica del brazo y la saca a paso apresurado del Edificio de Justicia,

llevándola rumbo a un auto en donde los otros dos tributos esperan dentro,rodeados

por cámaras que quieren desesperadamente un buen plano de los tributos del tercer

Quell, para ir hacia el tren que los llevará hacia el Capitolio para tal vez no volver... al

menos no con vida...


End file.
